1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a copper sulfide-carrying, electrically conducting material and to a process for the preparation thereof.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,508 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,854 disclose electrically conducting materials which include a polymeric substrate containing a functional group such as a cyano group or a mercapto group, and copper sulfide bound to the substrate. These patents also suggest incorporation of a small amount of silver sulfide or palladium sulfide to improve stability of the conducting material such as resistance to washing. These electrically conducting materials are now put into practice and have enjoyed commercial success.
However, the conducting materials still lose their conductivity during repeated use for a long period of time. The present invention has been made to improve the stability of copper sulfide-carrying, electrically conducting, polymeric materials.